The End
by The Galactic Goddess
Summary: *R-rated for violence* This is my version of the ultimate showdown. Hook VS Pan... to the death.


****

Title: The End

Rating: R too be safe.…

Content: Violence, angst, and character deaths.

Disclaimer: I don't own them… wish I did… I really don't think the disclaimer qualifies, being that I heard the copyright on Barrie's work has expired. You know the old saying… better to be safe then to eat stale bread- err that doesn't seem like how it goes. Oh well

Summary: This story is what in my mind would happen if Neverland's ultimate battle would be fought. Hook Vs Pan… to the death.

Author's note: (My first Peter Pan fic) This is not the normal happy-go-lucky Pan fic… quite the opposite. This might be considered dark, and heavy on the angst… but angst is always good when done right. Right? Lemme know if it was good… feedback is incredible.

Feedback: Erm yeah… It's my fairy dust, if you will…

NO FLAMES PLEASE, constructive criticism, yes, flames are just a waste of time. Please r&r.

Last Author's note (I think): There's a place so dark, you can't see the end, that place is my fic. Read with caution.

****

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

To anyone living outside of Neverland the night was quite normal. It was beautiful to be exact. The stars were brightly shining, and the crisp air was inviting. But in Neverland, it was the complete opposite. 

The normally chipper and buzzing island was silent. The hair clung thickly to any that dared to step out into the night. It wasn't the humidity. It was weight of impending doom. Dark clouds lined up above the horizon just added to the gloom.

It seemed if everything in Neverland knew what was going to happen… 

Peter slowly stepped out of the hideout and walked towards his destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

(AN: if you didn't notice this part starts of with the fight… for lack of anything better coming to mind ;) )

Hooks boots clicked menacingly against the wooden deck of the Jolly Roger as he circled the youth. No words were said between the two. No words were needed. Hook's sneer, and Peter's glare were enough.

Hook lurched into action thrusting his sword towards Peter but the blade was easily blocked. Sword and dagger were working at incredible speed, almost becoming a blur. Thrusts were parried while both fighters grew more and more impatient.

Peter spun, and Hook found the perfect opportunity. The captain buried the steel into the young man's shoulder blade before Peter could turn. Hook grasped the boy's neck for leverage and pulled the iron out. 

Peter in his stupor drove the dagger violently into the captain's stomach and tried to escape his grasp. 

Peter was dropped to the wooden floor. He had struggled to feet and was stumbling towards. Hook raised the blood soaked blade over his head and slammed it into Peter's chest. Peter gasped in utter agony, grabbing his wound. He couldn't stand the pain. It was searing through his body, coursing through his veins. No amount of make believe or childish games would save him now. He was dying. 

Peter looked up in time to see Hook fall to the deck. A large thud accompanied his collapse. He saw something, the captain was coughing up blood. Blood. He removed his hand from his breast and saw he was bleeding. Blood was beginning to cover everything.

The youth looked over at the dying enemy and remembered something he had said to him during one of their epic battles. 'After all, what would the world be like with out Captain Hook?' 

Peter crawled down to the floor writhing in pain the entire way. He lay against the cold deck, he looked into the Captain's glazed eyes and instantly knew the man was dead. He would soon follow. He closed his eyes not being able to stare at the fallen man beside him. He was loosing his grip on reality. His last rational thought was that he'd finally grown-up and was ready to embark on his greatest adventure yet. His death.

Peter's breath became raspy and began to cease in coming all together. Utter silence invaded his ears as he slipped into his forever sleep.

With a stroke of lightning Peter Pan, the hero of our hearts, was slain.

Epilogue:

After Peter's death nothing was the same. Every creature that could left… Neverland became a memory, and like all memories, Neverland began to fade.

To every grown up (in the real world) the night was normal, but no parent could explain why their child seemed a bit less innocent when they awoke. As if the very essence of the child had died. But in the back of their mind's they know it did. It had died with Peter Pan.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought it was angsty. Tell me what you think please? Was it good/ Was it really depressing?

Also if you review please tell me if you want another Peter Pan fic (only in a happier tone. Writing this one kind of depressing me. Of course I was PMSing so I had to kill someone, right? ;) )


End file.
